Romana's Rotes
The following compilation are the rotes most often utilized by Romana. Entropy OOO Threads- Entropy 1, Coincidental: By making use of this rote Romana is able to determine what the next immediate choice of action by the target will be. With each success scored Romana is able to see a possible resolution to the situation. If she scores a 10, that particular response is likeliest of all to be the most probable, allowing Ro to act. Dart Game, Entropy 2 Coincidental: When seeking out a specific, single individual without knowing his whereabouts, Romana makes use of this rote via the institution of a dingle dart and a city map hung on the wall. If the rote is successful the dart will hit the map on the exact spot where her quarry is at that precise moment. Twist of Fate: Entropy 2, Coincidental: Ro is able to not only sense the probabile resolutions to a dilemma she is able to select and control the outcome she desires. For instance she can pick a winning Lottery scratcher, realize which horse will win the race, and if the gun the Man in Black is aiming at her will jam or misfire. Read the Karmic Debt, Entropy 2 Mind 2 Time 2 Coincidental: By utilizing this rote, Romana is able to view the level of negative karma built up within her target. With only 1 success Romana will know whether or not the person has accumulated enough debt to be sent back to the Karmic Wheel. With five successes or more Romana will learn how much karmic debt the target has accumulated, and all of the sins the target has committed and when the target committed those sins as well as their overall emotional state regarding those sins. Those targets whom have accumulated debt, have committed violent acts such as murder, and feel no guilt or remorse regarding those sins are in a great deal of trouble as well. Premonitions of Danger Entropy 2 Time 2, Coincidental: By activating this rote Romana is able to 'skip' her perceptions four to five minutes forward in time. She often uses this rote when entering an unfamiliar building or meeting with a new person. Successes forwarn Romana that danger is afoot and alerts her before hand, making it virtually impossible for an ambush, trap, or surprise attack to be successful. Fancy a Game?: Entropy 2 with Time 1, Coincidental: In long games of chance such as poker or chess, Ro is able to ensure she wins the game. The Entropy effect allows her to ensure she has a winning hand in card games, rolls 7s or 11s in dice games whilst the Time effect allows her to see what moves her opponents will make several steps ahead in games like chess or checkers, equipping her with the knowledge to defeat or counter the move before it is even played to ensure her victory. Confession. Blowout, Entropy 3: Using this rote, Romana is able to cause machines with moving, intricate parts to succumb to the effects of entropy easily. Computer motherboards fall apart, car engines rust out and sieze, ect. Because nothing in the universe rusts instantly, the rote is Vulgar. Ending the Fight, Entropy 3 Life 2: Using this rote, Romana inflicts dibilitating pain on a foe with three rapid-fire strikes to the sternum followed by a strong front snap kick. The Life effect ensures that the proper area of the respiratory system is struck, while the Entropy effect ensures tissues are disrupted. Every success puts the enemy on the ground in agony for an equal number of turns. The rote is Coincidental. Dire Dread Entropy 3, Mind 2, Time 1: When tapping this rote against a target, Romana begins to instill a mounting sense of foreboding in the target's mind. The longer the target stays within Ro's proximity the greater the effect grows: that target will begin to feel that something is wrong, which grows into anxiousness, which then grows into fear, which ultimately causes a full blown panic; making the target believe that Romana is Death itself manifested. Occam's Razor Entropy 2 Mind 2: A rote designed specifically to counter other mages, this rote instills in the target the impulsive idea that he must cast whatever rote he has in his arsenal that is the most vulgar. Once the mage casts the rote, the entropy effect diverts the magic, either making it harmless or causing it to backfire. In either case, the target mage successeds in gaining paradox and, if his paradox build-up is to great, causes the mage to suffer an immediate paradox backlash. Necromantic Ammunition, Entropy 3 Coincidental: This dangerous rote shortens the lifespan of both the weapon firing it and the target. Romana fuels the gun and bullets both with entropy, and then fires. The destruction of the weapon occurs instantly, raising the difficulty level of the shots to 8. But with each success scored the target suffers an entropic breakdown: bones may shatter, organs fails, etc. Each success doubles the damage inflicted on the target and, at best results, leaves both the gun that was used and the target destoyed. The rote is coincidental because nothing outward changes, it merely looks like Romana made an incredibly good shot but the weapon blew up in her hand as a result. Life OO The Decay, Life 1 Coincidental: By tapping this tote Romana is able to immediately and unfaltering glean correct biological information about her target: Height, weight, gender, medical conditions, age, and overall lvl of health. Escape Plan, Life 2 Concidental: Romana is able to safely and harmlessly dislocate any or all joints of her body to easily escape bonds such as handcuffs, zip ties, being bound to a chair, etc. Purification Ritual, Life 2 Vulgar: Sitting quietly and meditating, Romana is able to flush the effects of drugs, alcohol, poisons, toxins, and diseases from her system. The effect is vulgar because of the recovery rate; nobody hit with a full dose of phenobarbital or Thorazine or downing seven margaritas in half an hour would simply be perfectly fine fifteen to twenty seconds later. Dread Colony Life 2 Mind 2 Vulgar: By tapping this rote in an outdoor envirnment, Romana causes her target to be attacked by a colony of bats. The bats will swarm over the target, biting for non-lethal damage. Because tere is no way that a person can conjure up and control a swarm of bats, the rote is Vulgar. Mind OO Romana was tutored in Mind by Pandora. Empathy, Mind 1 Coincidental: By tapping thisrote Romana is able to get a sense of the emotional state of another. While she can't get a reading on a complex emotional state she will always perceive the greatest of the current feeling of the target: mad, depressed, rejected, joyous, etc. Silence of The Grave, Mind 2 Coincidental: While utilkizing this rote, Romana shields herself from any kind of psychic intrusion, which includes Vampiric Disciplines, Wraith Arcanoi, and other mages using the Mind Sphere. Each success she rolls increases the difficulty to penetrate her mind by the attacker. Surface Thought, Mind 2 Coincidental: With this rote Ro is able to 'hear' a primary surface thought of her target. It doesn't allow for complex or deep rooted thought processes or memories, only the immediate frontal thought: I'm hungry, Where's the bathroom in this place, etc. Migraine Mind 2 Life 2 Vulgar: By making use of this rote against a single specific target, Romana is able to assault their mind with a great-grandmother of migraines, stopping the target in his tracks. Each success indicates how long the intense pain and nausea lasts, the target becoming incapacitated for an equal number of turns. Begans such severe headaches never come on all at once like that, the rote is Vulgar magick. Hong Kong Cinema, Mind 2 Coincidental: By inflicting this rote on an enemy, Romana fills them with the impulse to charge at her bare-handed, with no thought to attacking her with precise skill and giving no thought to defensive measures. The effect can be resisted with the expenditure of a Willpower point at difficulty 8. With each success she makes that target is effected for an equal number of turns. Irreversable Impulse:, Mind 2 Coincidental: By tapping this rote Romana forces her target to obey a single, one word spoken command. The target can blast through it with a Willpower expenditure against a difficulty of eight (8). The command must be obeyed but can't exceed one word in length. Commands such as "stop" "attack" Drive", and et cetera would be obeyed. Unstoppable Force Mind 2 Life 2 Vulgar: Using this rote, Romana is able to ignore the effects of pain and injury for as many turns as successes she rolls. Injury penalties will not affect her. Once this extremely Vulgar rote wears off, Ro will have a sudden rush of injury and pain come upon her. Agony Shot Mind 2 Coincidental: By using this rote in a gunfight, Romana causes the target to believe that the shot is much worse than it is, even if Romana misses completely. The target will believe that he has been fatally wounded, and will collapse into a coma for as many hours as successes rolled. The effect can be resisted with a willpower roll at diff 8. Time OO Perfect Clock, Time 1: By tapping this rote Romana is able to determine the exact time for whatever zone or region she is in. Coincidental. Psychometric, Time 2: By holding an item and focusing, Romana is able to pick up information about it's current or former owners. Each success reveals more information: one success would reveal the owner's gender, whilst five or more would reveal the current owner's life story and the identities of any previous owners. By adding in Life 1, Romana is able to determine whether or not the owner of the object is still alive, their age, and their general level of health. By adding Entropy 1, Romana would be able to get a glimpse of the owner's ultimate fate. Category:Rotes